


Winners Choice

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, No Shepard without Vakarian, Smut, Smutty, Sparring, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: HELLA SMUTTY. Thanks to a prompt on Tumblr "Get on your knees. Now" SOO. Enjoy.





	Winners Choice

“Alright... We’re settling this once and for all, Vakarian.” Shepard spoke pointedly, but her undertones ran of playful flirtation as they always did. 

“Yeah, like I haven’t heard that before.” Garrus purred back with mandibles loose to his face in amusement. Speaking as he lean back into the frame of the door they stood in. 

She eyed him narrowly as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips, stepping back into a heel. “What you afraid a squishy little human could take your 7 foot ass? Let’s get something straight, if I can take Wrex- I can take you.”

“Why don’t you prove it already then? We could make a friendly wager…” He asked cooly with a tilt of his head.

The truth was she hadn’t proved it because she was afraid as strange as that sounds… Not afraid that he’d win of course, she knew she could take him. She wasn’t afraid that he’d hurt her either. No, as silly as it sounds, what scared Jane the most was being that close to him. More accurately she was afraid of being alone with him. She was afraid what she’d do or say. There was more than one occasion where she had fantasized about him… Usually those fantasies started out this way actually, so you could see her concern.

Since meeting him a few months ago they had grown rather close. He was her second on and off the field and everyone knew it. In addition to that closeness they seemed to have developed some sort of connection. It went deeper than the friendships she formed with the other crew members, and not only that but she didn’t get that warm fuzzy feeling low in her stomach from any one else. That warm fuzzy feeling was fun and all, but it was also really was terrifying. And distracting. And did she mention really fucking terrifying?

Shepard pulled her lip into a mouth biting it lightly as she eye him again narrowly. She wasn’t going for sexy, but if he found that particular gesture appealing she wouldn’t have minded. The more she thought about it, the more embarrassed she got until she turned a light shade of pink. She could tell Garrus had no idea what was happening in her mind by the confusion that lifted off of his plates and the small yammer he made while awkwardly shifting his weight. 

“Did... I’m sorry, if I-” He started but was quickly interrupted by Shepard shaking her head as she darted her small hands back and forth in front of him muttering ‘no’ over and over. 

A dramatic reaction, she knew it but she was caught off guard by her thoughts and she didn’t want him to think she wasn’t interested... cause well, she was. She really, really was. 

“No, it’s not that. I... You aren’t going to awkward your way out of this one, big guy. What kind of wager did you have in mind?” She smiled with the corner of her mouth, pushing back her previous thoughts of rolling around on the Rec Room floor with him…

With a slight nod he gestured his hand forward for her to lead the way. After a smile she nodded and passed him as he follow her towards the Normandy’s Rec Center. “How about… winners choice?” 

“That is… extremely nerve-wracking. You could ask me to do anything…” She stopped at the entrance of the room, turning to eye him. Her mind once again flashing to what it might be like to…

“Well, you better not lose then.” His raspy purr sent a warm chill through her, as he smiled and walked forward into the room, leaving her at the entryway. 

Once she entered the room fully she scanned it with her round emerald eyes, ensuring it was empty. As it should be at midnight. Most of the crew had been in their bunks fast asleep ready and waiting for a new day. But not the two of them.

Slowly she walked toward the corner of the room to her locker, passing weights and training dummies on her way. She pulled her arms over her chest into a long stretch as she focused her breath. Feeling the nerves creeping up steadily as she pulled her shoulder length hair into a high pony. She could hear him removing his armor from the other corner, but she dare not look. After a moment of staring forward zoning out on the rhythmic clanking of his armor, she started removing her own with slow fingers.

Once she had changed into her workout attire, her heart was racing faster than she cared to admit. Walking towards the center of the room in a pair of N7 shorts and a sports bra, she looked around suspiciously for Garrus. Slowly she approached the makeshift ring with instincts on high alert. 

“Uh... Garrus? You chickening out?” She called over the crates on the other side of the room. 

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t know what that is?” His silky purr growled from behind her, closer than she imaged he’d have been. 

After a slight jump, she caught her breath again pulling her hand to her heart. She gaze into two big crystal eyes; that alone was weird enough considering this had been the first time she’d seen him without his visor... But to top it off he wasn’t wearing a shirt. As she slid her eyes down his chest she ended at his hips. He wore tight blue workout pants, with space for his shin and hip spikes to poke out freely. She didn’t expect that seeing a turian this way would have done what it did to her but she felt herself immediately fascinated. In her spell she absentmindedly stretched a hand out placing her fingers lightly on his chest. His skin was cool to the touch, not nearly as rigid as she’d expected and it felt more like tanned leather than stone.

All of a sudden she realized she had spaced out again on her not so appropriate visions. In the split second it took for her to realize she wondered just how long she had been running her fingers down his chest... Shaking her head she pulled her hand toward her forehead in an awkward itch. “Uh... Yeah, I don’t have a good excuse for that to be honest, Garrus… I guess I just— I don’t know I haven’t seen a turian like that—like this, and I guess I just let curio-” She was talking much faster than she usually did, but he cut her off before she could get in too deep.

“Shepard. It’s okay, the first time I saw a human I nearly did the same thing.” He slid out a bare taloned hand to her arm, rubbing his thumb over her freckled skin momentarily with affection. 

“Nearly. Key word being ‘nearly’, Garrus... Should we just count that as your win and you can have me shine your armor or whatever it is you want me to do?” She spoke with a laugh, turning that bright pink under her freckled cheeks again. 

“And miss the opportunity to finally get a chance to spar with you? Maybe we can finally see if you’re as flexible as claim to be.” His smooth rasp sent a wave through her as she recalled a previous drunken conversation they’d had… A certain conversation involving his reach and well, her flexibility.

Sliding her eyes slowly up to his she felt her breath quicken once more. Did he really want her or was this one of those weird translation barrier things? The look he was returning proved he meant it exactly the way it sounded, and that he too remembered their talk. With how close he was standing, she wondered if he realized what he was doing to her mind and body. 

“Is this some kind of sneaky turian trick to weaken my resolve or something? Cause if it is it’s definitely working.” Her voice was a whisper as she swallowed deeply craning her neck up towards the looming figure above her. 

“I don’t play dirty, Shepard.” Garrus didn’t break his luring gaze as he spoke with his voice lined in suggestion.

“And if I want you to?” She spoke barely believing the words as they left her lips.

“All you had to do was ask…” Leaning down close to her he seemed as if he was going to kiss her, but in a flash he dipped down tripping her in one swift kick of the ankles. 

Garrus kneeled beside her with hand out to catch her head if she fell wrong, he may have been playing dirty but he didn’t want anything to happen to her. After a chuckle she let out an exasperated sigh accompanied by a laugh as he stand and she use her hands to press backwards on the ground lunging herself to her feet again. 

She sent a knee towards his head as he blocked it with a softly plated arm, grabbing her thigh between his arms. Using his own strength against him, she pull her other leg up and around his upper chest and neck, tumbling forward pinning him beneath her. Letting out a laugh as he lazily struggle wearing his own version of a smirk. After a moment he shoved her off of him by lifting his chest sending her over his head onto the mat. Instantaneously lunging over top of her holding her beneath him with his hips.

Jane wiggle beneath him as her arms slide up, over and all around in every direction she could attempting to escape or hit him. Each of her lunges being blocked by his own quick hands. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pushed up from under his arms as she lifted her hips tossing him forward switching places with him once more. He throw lazy punch after punch forward as she dodged to the side and hit his arm away with her forearm. Leaning up and pinning her again this time at the wrists, remembering how dexterous those hands were.

Somehow she managed to pull her legs forward, using them to push him backwards off of her. Garrus fell into the mat with a large thump. She stood wiping a beed of sweat from her face with a clumsy hand, pulling her arms back into fists as he move to his feet once more. She breathe heavily in place as he begin circling her with instincts kicking in. As he lunged for her, she pulled a knee to his chest. Quickly picking her up he thought he had her again, but she was a little too fast and slick for him to hold on to; she climbed over his back, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling lightly backward. Hard enough to assert control, but not hard enough to hurt him. 

Garrus stood pulling at her arms struggling from side to side, as he reached a long arm behind him and leaned forward pulling her to the mat below his feet. As he go to pin her, she slid out from beneath leaving him in pushup position, quickly pulling her leg across his ankles she laughed watching as he fell on his chest. 

With a mischievous smile she hopped on his plated back, doing her best not to get distracted again as she pulled his arm behind him, pressing it into his back. Garrus struggled for a moment before he took a trick from her book, using her own force against her- she pushed herself over and he once again had her pinned. This time she lay breathing heavily beneath him as she listen to the small growl that escaped his mouth. She wasn’t sure what she was doing but she felt herself pressing her hips into his. As he released one of her arms, she slid it to his hips pressing him down into her a bit more. 

“Is this you giving up, Commander?” His words were breathy above her and he watched the small beads of sweat run down into her hair. With his free hand he pulled it to her face tucking a strand of red behind her rose ears. 

In a flash she pushed him off of her and straddled him with knees pinning him at the wrists. He didn’t fight this time, only look up at her noticing the shift in her eyes. “I don’t give up. But I will accept a surrender if you’re so inclined.” Her voice was smooth, airy and light. She really was worked up…

“Alright…” He replied as she released his hands. After a moment him slid them to rest on her hips, noticing the look in her eyes.

Following his eyes as they move to her stomach she realized just what was happening. Or rather, what was about happen. In an overwhelmed fluster she pulled herself off of him and walked to the edge of the mat, pulling her lips between her teeth as she scratch her forehead lightly. Being this close to having him about was almost too much for her to handle. In her fantasy she never had to think about the reality, because to her it could never happen. There was never going to be any chance that this would happen. Yet here she was. Here they were…

“Shepard…” Garrus moved in behind her, standing only inches away. He placed a long taloned hand on the top of either shoulder. 

She could feel the warmth of his hands and skin. The soft warmth of his breath as he breathe down her back. Slowly she turned, seeing just how close he actually was. Taking a slight step back she bumped into an empty crate, still unbelieving. When she locked eyes with him, he returned the lustful look she wore. 

“So…” The soft reverb of his voice rippled through her, ending very low in her gut and well… “Looks like you win, Shepard. What will it be?” Taking a small step closer to her he slid his hand to the side of her hip, lightly pulling her toward him. 

Closing her eyes for a moment she let out a small sigh. Before she knew what she was saying she had blurted it out in a strong domineering voice. “Get on your knees. Now.” 

Jane noticed the slight rise of his plates at her demand, but the look of surprise quickly turned to hunger as he locked eyes with her and dropped to his knees before her. “And what would you like me to do while I’m down here?” His deep raspy purr spoke at her navel, as she shivered at the warm breath in the area. 

Swallowing as she placed a hand on his fringe, she rubbed the back of his head. Tracing the lines on his plates softly. “Don’t act like you don’t know… I’ve heard some of the things that come out of your mouth, Garrus.” 

She wasn’t wrong. Garrus did know a thing or two about pleasing humans… Not from experience, but in C-Sec there were many turians with the fetish and he himself was even curious and had done some research… So he did what she said, and pulled his hands to either side of her hips. Slowly he slid his fingers into the back of her shorts, pulling them down gently as he moved his mouth to her hipbones. Placing delicate pecks along the front of her black undergarments. 

Jane ran her fingers along the back of his fringe with eyes closed tightly feeling the warmth of his breath and tongue as he traced the lines of her. Feeling herself quivering at each flick of his soft tongue, and at each small nibble he left on her inner thighs. Her breath was hurried as she swam in the euphoric feeling he brought her. 

With an arch of her back she pushed into him, losing herself and all manner of space or time. She was close, so close to forgetting. So close to… “Gu…Garrus…” She breathed his name, closing her eyes tightly as she raised a hand to her forehead. 

The feeling of soft static ran through every inch of her body and she couldn’t feel her fingertips. Panting heavily in the final moments as her body pulse lightly at his lips. Garrus still held his mouth to her, moving slightly with her as she pressed her hips forward feeling every last second of bliss she could. 

After a moment she breathe deeply as she slide down the crate she had been pressed against. Landing with legs spread on either side of his knees sporting a wide bashful smile. Speaking airily with eyes full of pleasure and relaxation. “You’re turn.”


End file.
